


Self-esteem is overrated anyway

by Taimi, ZarAlexander



Series: The Horror Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimi/pseuds/Taimi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is not some stupid kid scared of darkness...! [TsukkiYama, fluff. Companion piece to "Robotronic 5000 vs clumsy love" by ZarAlexander]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-esteem is overrated anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/gifts).



> Written for my friend ZarAlexander, who was so kind to write this stupid story's companion piece :) English is not my mother tongue, therefore I hope you won't find too many mistakes!

 

* * *

 

 

He feels like a complete idiot. The fact this has never happened before (feeling like an idiot, that is) doesn't make this ordeal any less embarrassing.

But nobody really has to know, right?

Kei takes a long, trembling breath and finally opens the bathroom's door. The dark and (hopefully) empty hallway welcomes him in all its glorious creepiness and his first instinct is to squeeze his eyes shut, blindly dive into the darkness and run back to Yamaguchi's room – optimistically avoiding any painful collision against the furniture. Instead, he simply switches the light off, gathers up what's left of his dignity and calmly paces towards the door at the end of the corridor.

The journey back seems to take forever, and he keeps his gaze directed in front of him. He's pretty sure the little movement he has just caught with the corner of his left eye is just his imagination, so no need to stop and have a better look at the half opened cabinet's door. And the shadow he has just seen on the ceiling is just the light of some car passing by, sure.

The fact he has just stepped on the damned cat's tail, though, is real enough to grant him a furious hiss, a painful scratch on his calf and a fucking heart attack.

Limping and cursing under his breath, heart hammering wildly against his ribcage, Kei finally reaches his friend's room and closes the door behind him. He's shivering and wheezing, drenched in sweat and he has never ever hated himself so much in his entire life.

He glares in the general direction of Yamaguchi's laptop, its screen now dark and silent and its little green power light signaling that it has completely charged up.

It's ridiculous, totally ridiculous! It was a fucking horror movie they have watched just to waste some time before going to sleep - and a quite stupid one at that! All that blood looked faker than the main actress' boobs, some scenes were so extreme they were plain ridiculous, for example the one with the creepy little girl and-

Okay, better not to dwell that much on that particular scene. Especially because, over the top or not, it has scared him shitless.

Pathetic. Tsukishima Kei is not like that! He prides himself on his rational mind and logical reasoning! He's not some stupid kid scared of darkness!

He shakes his head, irritated and embarrassed beyond repair, and just tries to gather his surroundings.

The room is darker (it wasn't _that_ dark ten minutes ago!), and the scarce light which manages to filter from the street outside creates spooky shadows on the wall - especially on the pallid faces smiling back at him from some creepy idols' poster hung by Yamaguchi's desk.

Kei is pretty sure the third girl from the left is staring at his very soul.

He eyes the futon that's been lain on the floor for him, the same futon in which he has tried to sleep peacefully for the last two hours with little success and a good amount of disturbing nightmares. He also eyes the pitch black nook between the desk and the wardrobe, exactly near the place his head would be, and decides he simply doesn't want to lie on the floor anymore.

Yamaguchi is placidly snoring on his own comfortable bed, face squished against the pillow, a foot dangling from the mattress, not a single line of worry on his relaxed face. Kei wants to punch him. He wants to punch him so hard. It has been Yamaguchi's idea to watch that god damned movie before going to bed.

He was so going to pay.

But Kei hears a sudden noise from the hallway and all his thoughts about vengeance are wiped away by sheer panic and just the right amount of mortification. He climbs on the bed with his best friend, his pride totally forgotten.

It takes at least five full minutes for Yamaguchi to realise he's not alone under the covers anymore. It takes much less to freak out about it, though.

“T-Tsukki?!”

“Shut up and sleep, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi blinks, his large, confused eyes barely visible in the darkness. “W-what... what are you doing?"

Kei doesn't want to have this conversation at all, so he keeps silent and just turns his back to his friend.

“Is everything alright, Tsukki? Did you have a bad dream?"

Kei would be affronted by such an inquiry, if it wasn't for the fact that he is, actually, fucking scared.

“Just sleep, Yamaguchi.” He doesn't need to add 'please', it's pretty evident from the desperation in his tone.

Yamaguchi remains silent for a bit, then Kei hears a faint sigh and the mattress shifts when his friend moves to lie back next to him.

Kei is trying to finally calm himself down, when Yamaguchi's arm circles his waist and Kei finds himself pressed flush against the other boy's chest.

“If you're cold, I have some extra blankets, you know,” Yamaguchi whispers directly in his ear, and Kei is indeed shivering, but for a different reason altogether.

“I-it's just that your freaking room is a refrigerator.”

Yamaguchi chuckles behind him and that gentle sound is able to calm Kei down a little bit. "Sorry about that. Do you want to take the bed? I'll use the futon, no problem!”

Well, that was Kei's plan at the beginning. However, he's now quite convinced to leave things as they currently are.

“No, it's better like this, you're warm.”

Yamaguchi lets out a little gasp, but remains silent otherwise. Kei thanks god for this, and curses himself for this sudden lack of judgment and brain-to-mouth filter.

That's exactly when everything seems to be quieting down that his eyes catches the idols' poster once again. And that fucking creepy girl is staring right at him, there's no doubt. Also, has her smile widened suddenly? Are those... fangs?

He stares, trying to remember if Yamaguchi has ever told him about being into creepy Visual Key idol groups or something, when something big and black moves outside the windows.

Kei whimpers - honest to god WHIMPERS - and slides back on the mattress, effectively pushing Yamaguchi against the wall.

“Tsukki? What the-?”

“I saw something!”

“... you what?”

Kei points towards the window but otherwise doesn't move a single muscle to try and stop crushing his friend's body. He feels Yamaguchi shifting against his back and leaning over him to squint through the darkness.

“I can't see anything, Tsukki...”

“IT. WAS. THERE.”

Another swift movement just beyond the windowpane and Kei just wants to throw his glasses away, close his eyes and bury himself under the covers. But then he would be totally defenseless, and that's not an option!

“Tsukki? I think I-”

“Yamaguchi, let's switch places."

"Huh? You mean I take the futon and you-"

Kei just turns around and tries to climb over his clueless friend. “I mean I wanna sleep against the wall. Got a problem with that?"

Yamaguchi blinks up at him and Kei wants to believe he is succeeding in sounding authoritative and confident, even when straddling his best friend and pretending not to be scared to death because of stupid reasons.

“No, Tsukki, not at all. But you're acting strange.”

“I'm just cold,” he explains, successfully rolling on Yamaguchi's other side and feeling a lot less vulnerable all of a sudden.

But Yamaguchi is still looking at him, and Kei blurts out a “What?!” which is reduced to a strangled gasp when Yamaguchi smiles and reaches out to run a hand through his hair.

“Okay, Tsukki, okay, I think that thing outside the window was just the cat, so try to sleep now, eh?" He pats his head, affectionately. "But take off your glasses, you'll end hurting your face."

Kei dumbly nods and lets Yamaguchi's gentle fingers remove his specs for him. He vaguely discerns his friend's frame stretching when the other turns to put the glasses on the nightstand. Then Yamaguchi is back against him, his head tucked against Kei's chin, his dark hair tickling his collarbone. “I'm cold too, Tsukki.”

That's not true, Yamaguchi is like a furnace against him, and Kei is glad he's completely speechless at the moment because he honestly feels overwhelmed and he doesn't even know why. His arms, however, automatically find their way around Yamaguchi's shoulders.

“Also, that stupid movie scared me a little, so I'm glad you're here with me, Tsukki.”

Kei can feel Yamaguchi's lips, pressed against his shoulder, curling into a grin, and knows that Yamaguchi _knows_ is Kei the one who needs to be comforted, but he doesn't give a damn.

“You're such a wimp, Yamaguchi.”

His friend chuckles. "Sorry, Tsukki."

“Goodnight, Yamaguchi.”

And if right then Kei places his lips on Yamaguchi's forehead, and it's totally accidental of course, the hug and full-on-the-mouth kiss he instantly receives as a reply are anything but that.

But this is another story.

 


End file.
